championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon
The "supreme power of Evil" in the world, a mystic manifestation of the potential for Evil in the human soul. Lore History The Dragon has existed within the collective unconscious of humanity from the beginning of human civilization, at least 6000 years ago. Mankind remembers it in myths and legends as the Midgard Serpent, Tiamat, etc. It had role in the rise of human civilization, and it inspired man to invent and discover, but also to oppress, enslave, brutalize, and slaughter. Taught mankind black magic, created werewolves and vampires, and the earliest empires learned to use terror and mystery as tools to rule. Ancient mages bound it with magical chains in its astral form and it has been trying to escape ever since to return to the physical world and conquer mankind. If that was to happen, we would live under a regime of absolute misery with a boot on our neck. He would not care if we were conquered by demons, aliens, or the Kings of Edom. To have the pleasure of seeing us enslaved or annihilated, he would help them. Powers The Dragon cannot be destroyed, only contained as it is a part of humanity. Killing it will result in a psychic backlash that would drive mankind insane. It is nearly indestructible, with a form that is 400 miles long. In the astral plane, the "chains" are the width of supertanker ships. Nearly omniscient, it has a voice that forces you to pay attention and hypnotic eyes. In its physical form, a nuclear explosion would be like a mosquito bite to the dragon. Though being "chained" and trapped in his astral form, he still influences sorcerers and cults (e.g. The Cult of the Red Banner). He corrupts humanity via our dreams and memories which he can read and influence. Terrestrial Bodies While he is bound, he sends fragments of his essence into physical bodies created by the Dragon or his human minions. Bodies which are magically-prepared golems or formed out of ectoplasm. Which he uses to spread his agenda or to accomplish specific goals. All of which are magically limited in what they can do. One of these is the "Death Dragon". * Death Dragon: It comes out once every 60 years (due to the machinations of mystics who tricked the Death Dragon), at which time a champion is chosen via the "Tournament of the Dragon". Which is run by a group of sorcerers (The Watchers of the Dragon). They protect the Earth from the Dragon, and include the great ancient Chinese sorcerer, Doctor Yin Wu. If the champion does not defeat the Death Dragon, the power of the Dragon will be unleashed on the Earth. It cannot be harmed by modern weapons, such as projectile guns, energy weapons, or explosives. Only hand to hand combat, melee weapons (e.g. swords or staffs), pre-modern projectiles (e.g. crossbow), etc can hurt the Death Dragon. It is able to kill with the merest touch of its claws or fangs. Sources * HERO Games, Champions Universe: Mystic World * HERO Games, Champions Universe: Watchers of the Dragon * HERO Games, Champions Universe: Ultimate Martial Artist HERO Games Official Site Category:Villains